It all started on that rainy day
by Corinaofsewage
Summary: A Shad and Ashei fan fiction I decided to write because, there are like none to this couple and I love this couple. Please review to tell me what you think. I will not continue it, unless... for some ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE reason. I hope you like it.


It was raining today, I thought to myself as I sat on my old wooden chair. By the window I sat, reading my book that I had just ever so recently found under one of the squeaky floor boards in the tavern. This book filled with things I had never heard of. It was interesting... too interesting. I could not bring myself to stop reading it. So, I sat reading this almost enchanted diary. Who did it belong to you ask? Well, according to the signings it was one of Telma's far past relations living in about the time of the first hero.

I looked out the window and saw one of my respectable teammates standing on the soaking wet cobblestone floor below, Ashei. I beautiful young woman, a very good sword fighter to add on. She was cold and distant, but we are now good friends so she talks to me like a relation now. She came from the peak providence, a cold, wintery, iceland. It's probably much to cold for even me there. She waved up at my window, staring at me. I opened my window in response to this action of attention grabbing.

"What is it?" I asked her

She looked at me and and her face quickly faded in to despair " Rusl got badly injured, yeah! He wants to see you!" She said pointing at me.

"What!" My face turned to sadness and worry "I w-will be right down!" I frolicked down the old wooden stairs and tumbled out the door right into Ashei's left leg, causing her to lose balance and fall backwards.

"Oh! Sorry, I was in such a hurry! I...!" I was cut off

"It's okay... Sigh" She stated getting up and dusting herself off

"But you have busted your glasses and your face looks all cut up, yeah!" She said laughing at me

"Sigh I got it, I will attend to that later!" I said getting up and walking toward the hospital.

"Wait up!" She said running over toward me

"Huh, why are you coming?" I asked her

"He wants to talk to me too!" She said

So we continued walking until we reached the hospital. Once we arrived, we walked to the back room.

"Rusl, are you okay?" I blurted nervously before looking. When I looked around I figured out he was sleeping. How humiliating! I thought to myself. His blond hair and brown mustache were still intact. As he laid on the old gray bed.

"Oh, he is sleeping" Ashei said from behind me

I whirled around so I could see her the best I could with my broken glasses " Yep, too bad." I said

"Yep, well the doctor said no need to worry. He will be good as new in a few days" She said "Also he wants you to go over there with him, yeah"

"Okay." I said walking over to the relatively short doctor, he was rude and wouldn't try anything even a millimeter out of his doctoring abilities. Which was Hylians and Humans, Good thing Rusl is Human and not a Zora or Goron. "What is it?" I asked him

"Well, young man your face is all scratched up. Just let me bandage you up." He said motioning for me to sit down

So, I sat down and took my glasses off "Just hand me the bandages, I can do it myself." I said holding out my hand

"Really, then fine." He said giving me a glare before handing me a box of medical supplies

"Thank you" I said taking out a rag to wash my blood splattered face, it was worse then I thought... but still I was fine. I wet the rag and began to scrub my face with the cold damp cloth, slowly but surely the blood began to trickle down my face into the rimmed bowl around the sink.

In only a few minutes most of the blood was gone, after I dabbed on some medicine so I wouldn't get an infection, I got out some gauze and tape and began bandaging my face.

When, I was done Ashei was staring at me from behind. "Too bad... Sorry about your glasses" She said to me

"It's quiet alright, it was not your fault or anything" I smiled, reassuring her that is was alright. Then I put my glasses back on, and sat up out of the wooden chair. "I can buy another pair when the chance comes" I said to her

"Okay..." She trailed off

"Let's go! Maybe you can buy another pair in town." She said playing with her silky black hair

"Well, maybe. I guess we could go take a look" I said

"Okay, yeah let's go then" She said turning toward the door and motioning for me to come with her

"I am coming!" I replied

So she walked out the door and I slowly followed, stepping on the wet puddle filled cobblestone. Then my attention slowly faded from Ashei to the sky, filled with water soaked clouds. They were like white sponges all bunched together. I liked them, they were very pretty. Much like miss Ashei, a brave yet beautiful warrior and that thought slowly turned my attention from the clouds back to Ashei.

I realized I was now faraway from her so I sped up until I reached her. She was now looking down at something in a shop window. I looked down at what she was looking at, it was a very well fashioned sword with a sturdy metal handle. But she has a nice sword, why would she want that one? "Ashei...?" I said trying to sway her attention toward me. Sadly it did not work, it was like she had turned off sound. So I tried poking her in the back, I poked her soft, gray, woolen sweater.

"What?" She said turning around

"Do you like that sword?" I asked her

"I... um, feel attached to the sword. I know it sounds silly, but really. I feel like I know it and have seen it." She said to me

"You do? How fascinating!" I said now getting exited

"Really?" She said with a confused look on her pale face

"Are you going to buy it?" I asked her

"Yeah, I was... should I?" She asked me

"Yes, yes. Please do!" I said

"Okay, yeah" She said in slightly happy mood

"I need to get my new glasses, so I will go to the tavern later! See you there!" I said waving goodbye to my dear friend

"Okay" She replied

With that I was off, there was a store up ahead that I have been to for this kind of thing before. As I walked in, the old man greeted me. "Hello, I need some new lenses. Can you order me some?" I asked the man

"Why, sure! Do you have your last prescription?" He asked me

"Yes. I always keep it on hand, you never know when you might break your glasses!" I said fetching the piece of paper out of my pocket

"Thank you, they should arrive in a few days sir" He said

"Okay, thats good, Bye!" I said before exiting the shop. I walked down the ally and down the stairs to Telma's tavern. It was a nice little place where all of our group goes, to talk out strategies and other things. I walked into the tavern to be warmly greeted by, Telma.

She was a busty Hylian woman. Not much older than I was. She owned the tavern, and was a very kind person. Except when she is mad. "Hello, dear!" The woman said hugging me, which I did not like. Then she let go of my and told me to go to the back room, like always. So I slowly walked to the back room, and there was Ashei and Auru. Auru was a very old, but respectable Hylian man. He watches over the desert when he is not here with us. "Shad, welcome back." He said calmly

"Hey." Ashei said to me as I walked in

I walked over and sat in my chair, and Ashei was sitting in Rusl's chair. She usually stands, but Rusl is gone. I looked over at Ashei, she was holding that sword. Examining it, and feeling the handle. "I got it! This... is my dad's sword." She said

"What?! Then what was it doing in the market?" I said

"Well, I have no idea. At least I found it before anyone else did yeah." She said

"Yes, thats good!" I enthusiastically said

"What about your glasses?" She said

"Well, the lenses will be coming in a few days" I said

"Well, thats good! You both seem happy." Auru chimed in

Ashei just smiled, her eyes always looked so sad. Even if she was smiling.

"So, what are we going to do about Rusl? We need to tell his wife. He was just about to go home." Ashei said alternating her glances from me to Auru

"Hm.. well we could have Shad and you go to The Ordonian village and tell her. It's not to far, and you two are young." Auru suggested

"Really? I have always wanted to go! What about you Ashei? Are you going too?" I said happily

"Uh, sure? I have nothing to do anyway." She said

"Then you will leave tonight, hon!" Telma said cheerfully

Ashei and I nodded. "I should get packing!" I said

"Same." Ashei said getting up and walking out the door.

Then I got up said my goodbyes and walked out of the tavern, as I walked it slowly got darker and darker. The vibrant colors of the sunset were beautiful, swirling orange, magenta and yellow in the sky. The sky looked like it was on fire, in a good way though. The elegantly flaming clouds of glory but the colors soon faded, I had just got home, I packed a few foods, a canteen, a dagger, some money and a change of clothes. Then I was ready, I grabbed my bag hoisted it to my back and went off toward the bar.

I ran past all the wandering souls around the nighttime bend, and though the almost empty alley like streets, along the cold cobblestone path. I ran down the stairs and through the small alley in to the tavern again, to see Ashei all ready to go. She had a small bag with her as well. "And you finally arrive, well let's get going yeah!" She said starting toward me, then walking past me and out the door. So, I followed.

We walked out the western gate, and started walking. We walked across the the great bridge, and the sun was coming up. We continued to walk and the sun continued to rise. The I took a piece of bread out of my pocket and began to nibble on it as we were walking. By the time we were almost there I was very tired, but Ashei kept telling me I was weak so that kinda kept me going. Then we made it and it was he middle of the day now.

We walked into the village only to be pelted by kids. "Hey! Your that man who we met at Kakariko village!" The young blond girl said, her name was beth. She was loud and obnoxious, and most of the time rude and bratty. But, I did not mind it that much.

"Yep, thats me." I said smiling

"So, your name was... Shad right?" A young blonde haired boy asked, he was Colin, he was nice and shy. I liked him much more than any of the other kids. He is also Rusl's son.

"Yes. Good of you to remember." I smiled

"Hey! Wait why are you here?!" Yelled Talo, he was a young male with brown. He was the most boyish of the group, loud and always wanting to fight things. His little brother is currently running a shop is Hyrule, odd huh?

"Well, I came to speak with Colin's mother." I said politely

"Hm? Why?" Colin asked

"Well, it's about your dad. He got hurt. He will be fine in a few days though. I was just going to inform your mother" I explained

"Oh, okay. Come with me then!" Colin said running toward his house, and I followed.

"Here, go inside! Mom is not doing anything right now, so it should be fine." He said opening the door for me

I walked in and looked over at his mother, Uli. A blond short haired woman, who has just had her new baby. "Hello, I am sorry to walk in like this. But, it is about Rusl." I said to her

"Oh! H-hello! No your fine, your one of Rusl's friends right? What is it?" She said turning toward me, smiling and holding her baby

"Well, he has gotten injured. It is not to serous anymore, he will be fine in a few days. So he will come as soon as he can and he doesn't want you to worry. He told me to tell you that" I said calmly

"Okay, I guess I can wait. Thank you for telling me. You can go now , bye! Your in a hurry right?" She waved

"Bye!" I said as I walked out of the door to see Ashei and the village kids.

"Oh, Shad. I was just giving Talo a sword lesson, yeah" Ashei said then turning back to the kids.

"Sorry guys but I have to go now, I will visit you again some day!" She said to the kids before turning back to me.

"But! Aw... oh well, next time okay!" Talo said waving

"Bye, see some other time!" Colin said waving as well

"Talk to you two again!" Beth said jumping up and down and waving

We started walking again. Soon the children slowly got blurry and more blurry until disappearing, we were now passing Link's tree house again. I looked up at it , the craftsmanship was a little off but still livable. Well, from the outside anyway. I turned toward Ashei, and she was turned toward me as well. "W-what? What is it?" I spat

"Oh, hm? Well I thought we could run as far as we can back and walk the remainder of it, fun huh?" She said smiling just a little

"Um, well I am very tired.. can we rest first?" I suggested

"Fine, fine. We can sit over there." She said pointing over to the gate back into Hyrule field

"Okay!" I said to her, then I turned my attention to a odd man to the side of me. He had an afro and was kind of fat. He was sleeping in the late afternoon, how odd. He was sitting in front of a small pot of burning oil. I decided to stop staring at him.

Then I got the the gate and slumped down on the ground, now laying down I looked up at the sky. It was sunset again, it was similar to before but with more orange this time. The sunset is always so pretty. I sat there wondering when my vision started to blur and my mind was blank. I had accidentally fallen asleep.

When I awoke, I immediately sprang up. Then hitting something hard I hit the floor again. "Ow, idiot! That was my head!" I heard a voice so I opened my eyes and looked around to see Ashei

"Oh, sorry" I said getting up "Wait it is morning, what happened?" I said looking around franticly

"You fell asleep, and your to heavy so I decided to sit here until you woke up" She said glaring at me

"Oh dear, sorry... I just" I said growing sad

"It's fine. Lets get going" She said to me standing up and helping me up, then walking out of the gate and into Hyrule field.

We walked through the plains by Ordon and over the great stone bridge. By now it was nighttime again. We had finally go here. It felt good to be back, even though I was so tired. Then I thought about Ashei, she had not slept since we first left. She must be tired, she is just not showing it. "Ashei, you can go home it you want. I can tell Telma and them we are back." I said to her

"Why?" She said with a puzzled look on her face

"Because, you must be tired. Go home and rest" I said looking concerned

"O-okay, thanks" She said looking surprised, then with that she had walked away. When I could not see her anymore I walked through the almost lifeless streets and down the very familiar steps down into the Tavern. "I am back, Ashei is too" I said looking around when I spotted Telma across the counter.

"Welcome back, hun! Where is Ashei?" Telma said looking at me from over the counter, then smiling.

"I let her go home and rest, so." I said rubbing the back of my head

"Well, you best be going too Shad. Don't worry I will tell the others!" She said still cleaning a shiny wine glass.

"Thank you, and Bye" I said walking out of the Tavern.

It was the next day, I had just got out of bed and was eating breakfast. Toast and eggs how boring, but still tasty at the least. I quickly finished eating and got back to the diary that I was reading just 3 days before. I was so exited to continue reading. I sat and sat for hours on end, until I heard a knock at my grand wooden door. I walked down stairs and opened my door to find Agitha. She was a little girl, around the age of 11. She had blond hair in two pigtails on her head, she wore an odd bug theme lolita dress and butterfly wings adorned her back. Bug princess is her desired title.

"Shad! This book you told me about, I the bug kingdom princess, have come to pick it up" The little princess said holding out her hand

"Oh! Yes, yes. One second, I will go get it." I said running back up the creaky wooden steps into my room library. I scrolled around until I found it, a book about bugs and golden bugs alike and where to find them. I quickly hurried down the stairs and ran back to the door.

"Here, your highness" I said handing her the rather large book.

"Thank you kind sir, I shall return the book later" She said taking her leave

"You don't have to, keep it!" I told her as she was walking away

Then she turned around and waved, I think she heard me. I waved back and closed my rather large door. Then I walked back up the stairs and sat on my chair, picked up my current read and started reading quietly again. A few hours later I herd another knock at my door. I rushed down stairs and opened the door to see Agitha again.

"Agitha, why are you here? Weren't you just here?" I asked

"Well, there is a bug I want to find and Link is not here, so he usually goes with me, but he is gone so.. Will you?" She said looking up at me and smiling

"Go bug hunting, with you? Sure!" I said, I am a nice guy anyway. No harm in going with Agitha, bug hunting seem fun.

"Oh! Yes, thats perfect. Come with me!" She said pointing toward the south gate, I grabbed my coat and followed her out of the south gate and in to the field.

We walked down the stone steps and down another set of steps into a circle of flowers.

"Now, sir Shad. You need to help me find a common caterpillar. The book says the live near flowers and trees. So , first lets look in this circle of flowers!" She commanded

"Sure" I said kneeing down and searching thought the flowers on my half and she searched through her half, about and hour later we decided that the caterpillar was not here so we went to look in the trees.

"Well, here I will give you a boost" I stated picking up the small princess and hoisting her onto my shoulders. Now about twice as high as before, Agitha picked through the tree and looked around in everyone. At the last one she found the bug she was looking for and I put her back down.

She held the caterpillar in her little cupped hands and kissed it, welcoming it to the bug kingdom royalty. "There, now mister caterpillar we can go to the castle!" She said walking away,

then she stopped and turned around

"Thank you for your help today sir Shad, your work was appreciated! Now, goodbye." She said continuing to walk away holding her cute little caterpillar.

Then I watched her walk away until she was not seeable anymore. Then I looked up gazing up at the rain laced clouds above, a drop of rain landed on my face followed by more and more droplets until it was poring rain. I looked around but I could not see anymore it was so harsh. I started to panic, but I thought panicking was not going to help me so I calmed down and thought about it.

A few minutes later I heard someone calling my name, I looked in the direction but I couldn't see them, or anything for that matter. "Who is it? I am here!" I screamed in a desperate attempt for them to here me, I was so cold I couldn't think strait. So, I was soaking wet and cold all alone under a tree in the middle of one of the worst of the storms I have seen.

"Shad?! Don't worry I will find you! just make some noise that I can follow!" The voice said

So as the voice said kept shaking the tree then someone fell and slammed into me and knocked me on the floor. "Ow.. that hurt. What?" I said trying to get up but the person was to heavy

"Oh, sorry. Wait is it you, Shad?" The now shivery cold voice said

I looked up at the person on top of me and under the tree that person was a black haired female wearing a soaking wet sweater, red pants and pair of armor. It was Ashei! She came to save me, how nice. Then Ashei slid off of me and stood up, reaching her hand out to me. I grabbed her hand and was helped to my feet. "Thanks. Well, that was unexpected. I thought I would be out here alone." I said taking off my muddy soaked coat and putting it on the floor next to me.

"Y-your w-welcome... well now your not, yeah. I am stuck out here too." She said looking over at me, she looked cold and more pale.

"A-are you sure your fine being out here? You didn't have to find me" I said shamefully, I felt bad. She is probably cold and drenched because of me...

"I am fine, just cold. Well, what has been done is done, yeah" She said sitting down and huddling her self into a ball on the ground. Which right now seemed like a good idea, so I did the same. My head hurt from being so cold and my fingers and toes are numb. Me and Ashei sat on different sides of the tree. Until, "I-I heard the being in close contact with other people is supposed to keep you warmer. I mean you seem really cold, yeah." She said

"Well... we could try it?" I said staring the other way

"Fine... but know will know about this right?" She said crawling over to me

"Don't worry.. I..." I said, now she was kneeing next to me. I looked up at her,

and looked away. Then she leaned closer to me and closer until embracing me. I blushed in the contact of bodies rubbing against each other, it felt oddly good though. She was right though, close contact did keep you warmer.

The rain is about another hour and the luminescent and vivid sun had shown once again. Ashei had let go of me and stood up. "Okay, forget all of that, or at least don't tell anyone... or I will kill you" She said blushing and looking away from me. The she ran off, then I got up and walked off back toward my house.

The next day I woke up to the sound of screaming and terror from outside my bedroom window. I sprung out of bed and ran over to my window and looked outside. The people were running around like chickens without heads, actually some did not have heads. There was blood everywhere. I ran over to my dresser and put my night outfit away and threw my normal outfit on. I ran down the stairs and out the door to see Rusl fighting off a large sheep like creature.

He looked toward me and quickly turned back toward the bucking and thrashing beast thrusting his sharp metal sword through the monsters skull. It moaned in pain and fell to the floor, blood was everywhere. He pulled his sword out and walked toward me.

"Shad, your awake. Go to the bar. I will meet up with you there." He said panting. He was covered from head to toe in blood and most of it was not his own. He had many gashes and bruises along his body, his clothes were also all ripped.

"Are you sure?" I questioned the man

"Yes, very. I will be there soon." he said running off toward another monster in the not so far off distance.

So, I followed his instruction and ran toward the tavern. The moment I started down the steps I felt a sharp pain in my back followed by a heavy thing leaping on to me and knocking me flat on my face and down the first fleet of stairs, slamming me in to a rot iron fence. I tried to get up but the thing was still on me, it's weight was almost crushing me.

I looked the only way I could seeing blood, wait is that my blood? It was all over, Pouring down the stairs. I felt pain all over. I slowly lowered my eye lids and fell unconscious and when I awoke I was in the tavern.

"W-what?" I mumbled looking around. I tried to get up but it was futile. My strength was gone for the moment.

"Shad, your awake! Welcome back." a familiar voice said, I looked over to see Telma and Ashei.

"H-hey... you two.. what happened?" I asked quietly looking over at them.

"Well, you were pushed down a stair way and knocked into a metal fence by a very large dog like thing. I killed it though so need to worry." Ashei said with a proud expression on her almost always expressionless face.

"Thanks, am I completely disfigured?" I said wondering what I looked like right now and thinking the worst.

"No, you look like you were stabbed in the back by three daggers and your face has a lot of bandages on it, but otherwise you look fine." Ashei replied, then she walked away.

"Not bad at all hun, Auru's here Ashei is talking to him about something. Why don't I get you some food to replenish that strength!" Telma said walking over to the counter and fixing me something. I just laid there, I guess in times like these the best thing to do is think about what happened.

I sat up and winced at the pain, but I still sat up. I looked over at Telma making something behind the counter. I couldn't see what it was but it didn't smell bad, so I guess I'm fine. I looked around to see a few people that were recognizable regulars here. I don't know there names but I see them a lot.

I closed my eyes only to here someone say my name. I looked up and saw Rusl, he was standing right next to me. "Hello Shad, I see you got a little battered!" He said laughing.

"Well, I didn't see the mon-" I was cut off

"I know, I was behind you" Rusl said

"Oh, okay" I murmured

"Well then, I better be heading to the back. Talk to you later my friend!" Rusl said turning around and heading toward the back room where are meetings were held. I would have gone too, but sadly I can't get up and trying would be useless. So, there I sat wondering what the group was talking about.

I overheard something about a gate and the mention of those odd monsters in the town. They must be closing the gates soon. I wish I could go, well, if they are going to of course. In time Telma made her way back over here. "Well, hun I made you some vegetable soup. I hope yo like it" She said smiling then returning to the counter to tend to her waiting customers.

I took a spoonful of the warm soup and it was pretty good so I finished the rest, by the time I was done I saw Auru walk past me and over to Telma discussing something with her. I wanted to go to the back and see what they were talking about. So, with luck I got up. It felt odd getting up after a while.

I walked in to the back room to see Rusl and Ashei talking, they stopped and starred at me."Hey, how are you feeling Shad?" Rusl asked

"I-I feel fine now" I said with a smile

"Thats good" Ashei said

"I guess" I answered back

"Sit down boy!" Rusl said pointing toward my chair.

I sat down next to the standing Ashei. I looked over at Auru, he was walking back here again, he walked over and sat back down in his chair. I had just wondered something, why does Ashei not sit like the rest? Maybe she likes standing. I decided not to ask her, who knows why? She might hurt me for it.

I heard a scratching sound at the door, then all of the sudden a large monstrous beast pelted into the door breaking it open and gaining a forceful welcoming into the bar. It's red eyes glared at everyone individually, like looking for someone. It stared at Ashei for a few seconds before leaping over half the bar and on top of her, it snarled and drooled looking her in the face. Blood was all over it's body, it moved one of it's claws with a swift jagged movement slicing open Ashei's arm, almost cutting it off.

Ashei screamed, that was the first time I saw her in so much pain. So, for some reason my body on it's own took out my dagger and climbed up the beast's furry and spiked back, I stabbed myself on the way up and blood poured down the horrible creatures back making it struggle to get me off cutting Ashei in the process. I got to the top and wrapped my legs around the things neck and stabbed it's head with my dagger as many times as I could, it roared in terror and pain before falling to the floor on top of Ashei.

Then I felt weak and fell to the floor as well, while i could not move because of pain I could still think. I thought of Ashei and needing to hurry and get her out from the under the huge thing. I hope someone helps her, I though before falling unconscious once again.

Once I awoke, I just laid there with my eyes open. I looked over to my side, and laying next to me was Ashei. She was a little bit farther away and turned to face the wall and not facing my way, but still it is not proper for unmarried people to sleep next to each other. What if she wakes up? I turned the other way and looked around we on a blanket on the floor of the back room. I looked over in the direction on my feet, and there was a huge dog thing laying on the other side of the room.

I studied it for a minute and it's head had about ten holes in the top of it's head, my dagger was still laying in it's skull. Wait, was that me? Did I really kill that thing? l thought surprised and confused, so I saved her? Ashei, she is safe. I smiled, I was so happy. I was so happy my strength had returned and I slowly got up, sitting on a blanket next to Ashei wasn't was bad as laying next to her. So, I decided to sit and think about what happened to me.

I was in the middle of thought when I heard a man "Shad, your wake! Come here we want to talk to you" Rusl said looking at me and walking back to where he once was. So, I got up and walked over to a table in the middle of the main room and sat down with Auru, Rusl, and Telma.

"So, anything you guys need to talk about?" I asked them

"Well, you killed that monster fast and we were wanting to ask you how you did that in your condition" Auru said

"I actually have no idea myself, it was like instinct" I said

"Really? Wow, amassing! You killed that beast with just a dagger in your condition!" Telma said

"I am not that good, re-" I was interrupted

"No really, you were" Rusl said placing his hand on my shoulder

"Thanks" I said

"Well, what became of the rest of the monsters and what about the door?" I asked

"We boarded up the door and the monsters are still out there for all we know" Rusl said

"Okay then, what do we do?" I asked

"I think we should rest up and charge them, but for now relax" Auru suggested

"Good idea" Rusl said

"I will make us something good before those monsters show up again!" Telma said hurrying to the counter

"I will go check on Ashei" Rusl said getting up and walking to the back. I just sat and got up and started to pace and think.

I can't remember much... Images of Ashei in danger her life hanging by threads but, most was a blur to me. It made no sense. I am not able to do things like that. I wonder if she is okay. Why am I worrying so much over her? Why her. I thought and thought and answers hundreds boggled around in my skull. Then through my blurred vision I saw a familiar figure a woman. Hm, around my height black hair... Ashei! It was her she was okay!

"Ashei...?" I asked the person in front of me

"... Yeah?..." The person said

Now clarifying the voice and silhouette to be Ashei I felt good to know she was alive.

"Hello. Are you okay?" I said to the unstable and injured Ashei.

She had leaned to much to the side and fell catching her weight on the side of the wall and sliding down to the floor. Breathing heavily out of exhaustion, she had sat leaning against the wall.

"Are you alright?" I said hurrying over and kneeling next to her.

"Fine, fine! Just stay away. I will be fine!" She yelled is desperation of me getting away while starting to cough. But, that is just what I did not do.

"No. I will not take orders from someone as injured as you. You need help and rest." I stated

"Darn, just great. I really am-" She coughed so hard it looked like she would cough up her own lungs.

"Your not fine at all Ashei!" I said

"No!... Really... I.." She said Stopping her coughing for a brief moment before not being able to hold it back. I looked up and saw Telma she was holding a pan.

"Hun, if your coughing that much it must be an injury. I think we should get the doctor as soon as possible and you should rest. We have awhile. Take use of it wisely!" She said walking back to the counter.

"Why? Okay, I will... get back to the back room." She said getting up and then falling down gritting her teeth because of the pain. Her injury must be much worse. What should I do.

"I could help you get back there." I suggested

"I don't need your help!" She said staring at me and trying to get up again ending in failure.

"Maybe I would like some help..." She said getting up to a seemingly painful kneeling position and staring at me. It seemed like the stare was signal to help her. I will lift her. No no no! I can't carry her, I mean her armor is gone so I can lift her it would just be weird! Why am I thinking so much about it. I slid my arm under hers and around her back to help her up and then guided her back to the blanket and pillows on the floor in the back room.

"Here you are." I said as she sat down and looked at me

"Don't watch me sleep." She said turning away

"Okay, good night Ashei. See you later." I said walking back to the table in the front room, staring a random things around it. I rubbed my face and sat down on the chair next to me. Then Telma walked over and placed a bowl with some kind of soup in it, it smelt nice so I picked up my spoon and took a sip.

It did not just smell good, it tasted good too. I took a few more sips which led on to more and more sips until I was finished. I picked up my bowl and spoon and walked over to the counter. I was about to rinse them off when Telma came over nd took them and began to wash off my dish.

"Don't worry hun, you need to rest with the others. I'll take care of this!" She said winking at me and looking back down at the sink. I shrugged and walked over to the back room spotting Ashei sitting on a blanket, still taking spoonfuls of her soup. She put down her spoon and looked up at me

"Are you going to try watching me eat too?" She said turning the other way

"No, I just... wanted to talk but, if it's a bad time I could leave." He said

"No... your fine. What is on your mind?" She asked looking up at me

"Okay. Well, about the monsters they are really starting to scare me. You said you killed one right, what if the one that attacked you was the one you had killed?" I asked looking over at her as I sat down next to my friend

"Hm... that might be. It looks like the one I killed. I doubt it though..." She said

"What if the one that I killed which was the one you killed is alive still and standing right next to us?!" I panicked and looked up at the terrifying beast drooling over me and Ashei.

"Wha- Shad run! I'll take it!" Ashei said picking her sword off the floor with her uninjured arm and running toward the snarling beast. She sliced the beasts left leg open, and it lifted it's right paw and swung it into Ashei's head knocking her in to the wall into the door with a crash. Blood seeped out from the pile of wood Ashei was in. I looked over at the pile and my heart stopped I panicked and ran over to the pile when I was hit in the back and fell to the floor watching my precious blood pour in front of my eyes before blacking out.

I awoke to the sound of a sweet wispy voice singing a sorrowful song. I slowly bent my neck to look up at the origin of the song and it was a small ghostly girl looking down at me. She stopped singing.

"Dear boy of Hyrule. You have died." She said looking down at me with her large clear eyes.

"... I died?... How am I talking to you if I died?" I asked her

"I'm sorry, it is true. How would you explain us being here?" She said getting of a ence post and landing on the floor. Then the fence post vanished in to tiny fragments that spread apart without a trace.

"I see... Why me? Is Ashei okay? How did I died?" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. I wanted to tell Ashei I loved her... at least before I died. Is it really to late? Why me? I looked up at the girl.

"Because you had gotten your heart smashed by that monster. Ashei? The black haired one you were trying to protect? She is alive for now." She said staring at me.

"You liked her? Did you not?" She said poking my forehead

"Well..." I said turning away hiding my blush

"It's understandable. I knew it. Too bad, you died." She said laughing at me

"Hey! Stop it, it's hard enough..." I yelled

"Hm? Really? Your life really does suck." She said calming down and looking into my eyes once again.

"Could I ever go back? To my home, Hyrule?" I asked wiping away my tears

"Hm... Not on your own. I... might help you." She said looking at the sky

"Really? Would you? I would be very happy if you did!" I said sitting on the knees

"... Sure!" She said walking away

"Come on! Hurry up." She said looking at me and walking again

"Oh right!" I said getting up and following her

We walked and walked before reaching a large glowing circle. It twirled in the sky releasing water, it was beautiful.

"What is that?" I asked looking at the girl

"It's... a... portal to Aquaria.. if you go there you may find another portal much like this one but, to your world. Look wisely" She said vanishing in to thin air like the fence post did earlier. I looked back at the water filled sphere.

"I wonder how this artifact works..." I said to myself, walking over to it and poking it. Then I was sucked in and that ball flew farther into the void and dived down at rapid speeds and went through the floor and into a fountain. The sphere sat on the fountain and exploded and I fell on the floor beside a fountain. I looked around and this place was like an water filled city! The walls where lined by waterfalls and water was spraying everywhere, even the floor was covered in water. It was beautiful. I decided to ask someone where my portal was. I walked up to a woman that looked about 17.

"Hello miss, do you know of any portals you can show me? I am trying to find my way back to Hyrule, Zelda's kingdom." A asked her politely

"Portals? Zelda? Ah, yes! This way!" She said running off, I followed her around the watery town until she stopped in front of another large sphere, this one was covered in rock and had lava seeping out of it.

"Is this safe? Where does it lead?" I asked

"Well, it leads to Volcania. It is safe, really. I'll tell a friend you are coming they will show you where the portal to your Hyrule is." She said walking away

"O-okay. Here I go!" I said poking the heated sphere being sucked inside the lava but, it did not burn my skin. It was just warm. The sphere went up and to the left this time. At almost the speed of sound the sphere thumped on the floor, releasing me on to the rock hard floor.

"Ouch!" I said rubbing my arm as Looked up to see a man dressed in a body suit walk up to me "Hello. Are you the guy looking for Hyrule?" He asked me

"Oh! Yes! Do you know where the portal is?" I asked him getting up

"Yeah. Come with me." He walked away, so followed. I looked around and saw everything was made out of lava rock

"Wow this city is amassing! Its like the inside of a volcano!" I said excitedly sketching a picture of the last city and then sketching one of this one for remembrance of this fine adventure.

"Well, thats because it is!" He said smiling back at me

"Really? How intriguing!" I said

"Yeah. I like it too." He said walking past a large hole in the wall with lava seeping out everywhere, he stopped and bumped into him.

"Sorry!" I said examining at the sphere in front of us

"This is it! I hope your happy." He said walking away

"Okay. I am going back home!" I said touching the sphere and being sucked into the glowing golden sphere and diving down past the water city and past the empty void and back to Hyrule, safely on the ground outside castle town south gate.

I looked around with my poor vision since my glasses were still gone. The trees were knocked over and the ground was torn up. Dead bodies and blood were scattered around.

"What happened to this place? Well, it looks like the monsters are gone. Maybe, I should try to find Ashei and the others." I mumbled to myself getting up and walking toward the gate and walking through to the inside. I looked around, blood puddled in the streets and bodies lay on the floor. The rotten stench of death loomed over the whole town.

"This place... used to be so beautiful... It's.. a shame.." I said starting to cry wiping my tears and looking for my friends again.

"I should go to the bar... if it is still standing." I said still crying. I walked past the hot water shop and down the stairs, the place was filled with blood. I was shocked, I slowly stepped through the bloody puddles and spotted a sword. It was Ashei's dad sword. The one she bought earlier. Why is it here? I looked at the bar and the outside as broken and a bunch of wood laid in front of the door, I ran over to the pile and started taking pieces of wood and throwing them behind me. Finally the pile collapsed on the floor and the door was cleared. I walked inside the broken door area and looked around spotting Ashei lying on the floor in a puddle of blood, I walked closer. With close inspection the blood was hers. She can't be dead!

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her and stopped. I stared at her face, pale as could be, dirty and scratched.

"Ashei...?" I cried, my tears streaming down my face holding her close. I held on to her tightly, afraid I have lost her for all eternity.

"Sh-shad...?" I heard someone weakly say, I looked down and Ashei was looking at me with the last ounce of her strength

"Ashei? Are you?" I said looking down at her

"I... I'm sorry." She said before breathing her last breath, her heart stopped beating

"ASHEI!!" I screamed crying so much I couldn't see

"Come back... please!! Please... I love you." I cried, no words could express how I felt...


End file.
